


Star-Light

by cats_eye78



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: This was a dream I had. They were heroes.





	Star-Light

Star-light

 

The battle spilled out onto the streets, Grindelwald was even more powerful than they had thought. Everywhere his curses hit devastation was left. One curse hit the building Jacob and Queenie were on the roof of, splitting it open like a ripe melon. Queenie fell but was able to apparate to the ground. 

“You alright Sweetie?” she looked up, her hand shadowed her eyes to protect them from falling debris.

“You took the words out of my mouth!”

They shared a brief smile before their attention was brought back to the fight by the loud crack of a powerful curse. 

Jacob saw the curse headed straight for a family of No-Majs huddled in horror inside the remains of their home. In an act of heroism that lacked active thought he leapt from the roof to try to block the curse with his body. He fell with surprising grace. Feet pointed, arms stretched above him, coat-tails flapping up in the wind.

Queenie saw and with a whisper of, “Sweetie no.” She flew into the sky her slender body like an arrow released from a bow, her arms at her sides added to the arrow like sight. Her face turned up, focused on him.

They met in midair. She was slightly in front of him, their bodies made a star shape in front of the family. The curse hit them both, rebounding in a flash of pure white light. Grindelwald was rendered unconscious. Their bodies were found at the base of the building, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers were back around his neck, heads angled as though they were caught moments before a kiss, their faces had expressions of pure peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know wizards can't fly on their own, but as I said this was a dream. Nothing like waking up in tears.


End file.
